Eh archer
by appleduck
Summary: Julien's grandmother come round for a visit and julein is not very happy about that. He thinks that she is the most annoying grandmother in the word and makes a bet that skipper cant go a whole day with her. Go on some of the most annoying adventures as skipper struggles to survive this crazy woman. This story is some what related to my other story, surfy the spider


Hey guys, this is just a story to try and get me off my writers block. This story is actually true, well, most of it. It's about someone in my family who we all wonder about so if you have any questions, you know where to put them.

Enjoy! :D

It was just another one of those wonderful days at central park zoo when everything and everyone was quiet. News had gone round that a new lemur was being transferred to the zoo for reasons of construction so he or she wouldn't be staying long.

Skipper however was not very pleased to have another lemur prancing around but he let that thought roll when he found out that his favourite shirtless ninja show was on TV.

Finally the crate had landed in the lemur habitat and it seems that the whole zoo came in investigate.

"Rico! Crowbar me!" skipper commanded his fellow team mate. Rico coughed up a crowbar and skipper opened the crate. Out came a rather old looking lemur that julien didn't look too happy to see. She was his grandmother.

She was a bit smaller then julien with fur that looks like Julien's but with more a blond sort to her fur. (If that even makes sense)

"Hello my dare Julien! How have you been? Do you happen to have any bread? Or make up? Because I honestly can't live my life without those" the lemur said

"Pardon me, but I didn't catch your name" (you know what! I'm not even gonna bother with all this! So…)

So again

Skipper: pardon me but I didn't catch your name

Lemur: Oh, my name is eh, eh archer (yes I know that's a weird name but that's what we always seem to call my grandmother because she's always saying eh in one of the funniest ways possible when she's not even trying to amuse anyone!)

Skipper: um ok?

Eh: So this is New York?

Julien: Well what's do you think?! We are in in Madagascar?!

Eh: *murmurs'* smart mouth

Julien: What/

Eh: Nothing dares 0:)

Skipper: well this is kinda awkward so I think me and the boys are just going to head home now if nobody minds

Julien: Well I am minding! Please do not let me get stuck with this crazy woman from the dinosaur times!

Private: she can't be that bad I mean she is your grandmother

Julien: Oh you have no ideas! All she does is talk all day and night! Oh and eats tonnes of bread to! Especially if it comes from Europe! And I remember this one time when we just so happened to visit our family in London that was taken away by the human's right. This trip was at least a nine hour journey because we had to steal a car when we got the main land of Europe and she just wouldn't shut up! Nine hours of talking! Nonstop! (This is actually true when my grandmother came to visit my family)

Skipper: Reminds me of someone that's happens to be here right now *starts staring at Julien*

Julien: Oh yea?! I would like to see you last one day with that crazy woman.

Skipper: You want to bet on it?

Julien: Ok how bout I get your TV if I win and if you win then you can have….. My smoothie maker

Skipper: Oh no, you are not getting the TV! Not this time. Just in case anyway. How about instead you can have one of Kowalski's inventions but Kowalski has to pick it.

Kowalski: :O *whining voice* but skipper!

Skipper: Oh be quiet Kowalski! It's not like any of your inventions work any way

Julien: Wow, just wow. Way to be a downer

So did you guys like it? This is just the beginning so I know its short but it's just that I don't want to put a lot of effort into this is not a lot of people like this. Some of this is inside jokes so again, if you need those explained then you should know what to do. This is a bit like my other story surfy the spider but honestly I like the surfy the spider one way more so if you haven't red that one yet then I would like it if you guys go check it out. I think I have asked this in one of my other stories but does anyone play any multiplayer games like club penguin for example because it would be great to just meet up with some of you and stuff. Wow I really do drone on don't I?

Peace out people!

Review! :D


End file.
